


Jag Rhymes With...

by Snowgrouse



Category: Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPS
Genre: Leather gloves, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break during filming. John's Jaguar. Leather gloves. And a very eager Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag Rhymes With...

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick'n'dirty one for [](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/profile)[**sizeofthatthing**](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://versaphile.livejournal.com/profile)[**versaphile**](http://versaphile.livejournal.com/) for proofreading and helping to make the end a bit less shit. And obviously, thanks to whoever prompted it on the kinkmeme. **Disclaimer:** As far as I know, this did not happen. As such, it is pure fantasy, only meant for quick and fast unfs and lols.  
> 

"You're making a mess," John taunts David, smiling, stretching a string of David's precome between his gloved fingertips.

David licks his neck, laughing into John's ear. "'s only a costume."

John tuts, pushing his fingers into David's mouth. "This, however"--he continues to stroke David's cock with his other hand--"is not 'only' a Jaguar".

David licks John's fingers and bucks into his hand, nostrils flaring at the scent of leather and precome.

"Then you'd better make sure it _stays_ clean."

John strokes David's chin with his thumb, his gaze narrowing, his smile not reaching his eyes. "Yes." His tongue darts out, wetting his lips, and he knows what that cold, mischievous look is doing to David. The effect is hard to miss, and he grins as more of David's precome drips down to the hollow between his thumb and forefinger, where he's sliding David's foreskin up and down, gently. Why, John even lets his voice slip into cold, smooth RP. "Yes, I think you're right."

David's eyes are wide, his breath hitching in his throat. "Ohgod." Such an anorak. John can't help but chuckle. And David's next "Ohgod" becomes even louder as John leans down to take David's cock into his mouth, just the head, lapping at the tip. John holds him down, one hand on his thigh, one on his chest, and it's so easy to make David tremble--with little lollipop sucks on the head, then deeper. It's not difficult for him to take David's cock all the way--he _knew_ this was what the screwdriver envy was all about. He has to laugh around David's cock, _laugh_ \--and then David squeezes his thighs shut, swears at the top of his voice exactly like a good Christian boy shouldn't, coming into John's mouth.

 _Bloody hell_ , John thinks, gagging a little on such a big wet mouthful--but it was to be expected, what with the way David had been looking at him all throughout the filming. Fuck, the way his eyes had lit up when Russell had suggested a last-minute additional scene. A face-off in a quarry, a wrestle, and John had felt David was hard underneath those trousers. John laughs and coughs at the same time as he cleans David up with his mouth, and David lets out an embarrassed groan even when he's still shivering in aftershocks.

John removes the soiled gloves, slapping them on the dashboard. He looks up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and David has got the stupidest grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" John's accent has slipped back to normal, and he starts rolling up a ciggie.

David curls his hand over John's thigh, fingertips brushing against the long bulge at his crotch.

"That."

John looks down, then back at David again and shrugs. He lights up, the Saxon ring glinting in the cold spring sunlight.

"Later", John says, blowing smoke and unlocking the door on his side. "I'll do your mouth tomorrow. Tonight--" and he pats David's thigh and smirks--"you'll get a good, hard _fuck_."

David is about to respond, but John has already stepped out, grinning like a bastard. "Besides, I don't like bitemarks in the leather."


End file.
